


Company Picnic

by HobbitsmydearWatson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsmydearWatson/pseuds/HobbitsmydearWatson
Summary: Bellamy couldn't wait to get Murphy alone. Now he may die.(Based off one of the funniest scenes in Malcolm in the Middle)





	

“There it is!” Murphy muttered nervously, his eyes wide with fear as he knelt behind Bellamy. 

Bellamy tried to keep his breathing under control as he attempted to be the reasonable one in the situation, one eye on the pipe at all times in case the creature decided to charge. 

He hadn’t expected his day to end like this. 

He and Murphy had returned from their hunting trip having successfully brought back the large boar they had tracked over the past few days. They had returned heroes, greeted by the delinquents who had cheered with unabashed enthusiasm at the prospect of fresh meat. 

Hell, they had been so happy even a few of them had clapped Murphy on the shoulder in thanks, which in turn earned a small smirk from the younger boy despite his best efforts at hiding it. 

Once they were finally free from their adoring crowd, Bellamy had dragged Murphy away to the secluded drop ship. He had thrown their gear to the ground, desperate to have just a few stolen moments away from the prying eyes of the other delinquents. A few moments of just to themselves, where they wouldn’t have to worry about the hundred and one things needed to survive on this stupid, hostile planet. 

That dream had quickly crashed and burned like the ship they stood in. Leant against the ships wall, Bellamy had begun to slowly work his way up Murphy’s torso, relishing the small moans he elicited as he sucked at the pale skin he found underneath the boys shirt. He had been so engrossed that he didn’t notice the creature crawl closer towards them. It was only when Murphy froze underneath his fingertips that he noticed something was wrong. Bellamy had only a moment to react before Murphy leapt out of his grasp and ran to the other side of the room, screaming the entire way. 

Now, Bellamy watched the creature curiously. It looked a bit like the drawings they’d learnt about in class back on the ark, only those pictures never captured the creepiness of its movements as it slowly walked its way along the mangled pipe. 

“Kill it!” Murphy hissed as he nudged Bellamy; his gaze never wavered off the spider as it slowly crawled closer towards the ground. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Of course Murphy would want to kill it. 

“Murphy a spider has just as much of a right to live as either of us,” Bellamy said as he looked at his boyfriend fondly as Murphy turned to glare at him, “besides its bad luck to kill them inside.”

“Says who?”

“I don’t know, it’s an old Earth saying,” he muttered, his attention elsewhere as he eyed up the spider. The eight-legged fiend continued to slowly make its way along the pipe beside their heads. Slowly, as so not to startle it, Bellamy reached down and picked up a bit of Clarke’s paper from the ground in the hope to pick up the spider and move it elsewhere. 

“Hey little buddy, we’re going to take this nice and slowly okay” he muttered as he reached forward and begun to slide the paper underneath the spider. Murphy watched tense. He leant back a little bit further just in case the spider got any ideas and went for the face. Both boys held their breath. 

The spider lifted its leg slowly and took a small step onto the offered paper hesitantly, clearly nervous of the larger creatures before it. 

Bellamy smiled and breathed out. See, nothing to it. 

As if able to read his mind the spider decided to take matters into its own and took off as fast as its eight legs could carry it. 

Bellamy yelped. He quickly moved the other paper in front of it as the spider attempted to leap off the page and up his sleeve. 

Thwarted only for a moment, the spider tried again as it raced to the edge of the new bit of paper as Bellamy quickly moved the first page back into place. He moved as quickly as his arms would allow as the spider continued to make a beeline for him.

Shit!

Bellamy’s yelps began to grow louder and more frequent as he and the spider attempted to outpace each other, Murphy quickly joined him. He begun to scream as Bellamy tried to stand and move towards the door, alternating between the pages as he went. 

“Go! Go! Go!”

The pair shrieked as they stood and raced through the drop ship as they tried to find an opening to throw the spider. 

“Open the door, open the door!” Bellamy screamed as he frantically shifted between his pages. The spider continued to sprint between them, desperate to leap off the page to freedom. 

“The front, the back, which side?!” Murphy screeched, as he turned in frantic circles, desperate to find an exit. 

“Side? The back, no the front!” 

Bellamy raced to the front door. He almost tripped over his own feet as he and the spider fought over whether or not it would crawl up his sleeve, a fight the spider was quickly gaining the upper hand on. 

“Run!” he yelped as he looked at Murphy in horror. The pair sprinted for the door; Murphy wrenched it open just as Bellamy launched the spider into the air…

And straight into Clarke, her hand raised ready to knock. A look of horror began to form on her pretty features as the spider landed on her chest. The creature paused only for a second before it made a bid for freedom down her shirt. 

Murphy slammed the door shut and leant against it heavily. He looked at Bellamy wide eyed and begun to pale as Clarke screamed. 

“Oh my god did we just-“

From behind the door Clarke’s screams grew louder, getting more and more frantic as the sounds of  
people coming closer began to increase. She would skin them alive. 

Bellamy hesitated for only a moment before he threw himself at the door and pushed Murphy away. He braced himself against it as Clarke threw her weight at the door and the sounds of her screams reached a new pitch as she attempted to get inside. 

“Go!” he shouted at Murphy. The younger boy stared wide-eyed at first Bellamy then the door and swallowed nervously as it began to shake, “I’m the only one that can shoot straight, the worst she can do is yell at me, just go!”

“But-“

“Go!”

Murphy flinched as Clarke’s screams reached a new height. He looked at Bellamy one last time before he turned and sprinted up the ladder as he frantically tried to make it to the roof and to freedom.

Bellamy watched him go forlornly as he held the door as long as he could and listened as Clarke began to shriek in great detail about the pain she was about to inflict upon him.

No. Today was not going the way he hoped it would.


End file.
